Naruto Stay Night
by reychop
Summary: Sasuke von Uchiha, received his servant who shows no interest for the holy scroll at all! Isn't he the Kyuubi? But then, there is a lot that the young aristocrat has to learn and his greatest lesson is yet to reveal itself. SasuNaru


Naruto/Stay Night

Summary: Sasuke von Uchiha, received his servant who shows no interest for the holy scroll at all! Isn't he the Kyuubi? But then, there is a lot that the young aristocrat has to learn and his greatest lesson is yet to reveal itself. SasuNaru

Inspired by Fate/Stay Night

-o-o-o-

Chapter 1: Blood Red

-o-o-o-

"I refuse..."

Those words, so cold, so emotionless flew from the lips of the prized and gifted prodigy of the Uchiha house- the social elite within the small town of Konoha. Respected by his fellow aristocrats and the commoners alike, it is a huge shock to the head of the clan that their "avatar of perfection" refused to be marked.

"I'm sorry, but I don't think I heard th--"

Fugaku von Uchiha, the head of the castle, was for once at loss of words. He found it quite hard to believe and thought that he might have been imagining things.

"You heard it correctly father, I refused to receive a servant nor do I want to lead this house in the coming war. I don't want to get involve in this dirty business nor do I intend to spread this house's corruption even further."

Gasps filled the room, and the mages of the Uchiha house was shocked as the head slapped his son- nobody has ever lifted a finger against their prized trophy let alone the head himself.

"How dare you Itachi! This entire house has invested a lot of time and money just so we could grow the perfect living magical circuit! Listen boy, you better watch your tone... I will not tolerate any kind of disrespect in this house. You may be our trophy but I can afford to kill you, after all there's your brother. So long as I am the head of this house then I---"

But the aristocrat can no longer speak as everyone was shocked when the son charged his father and stabbed him with a dagger that he was holding. The others quickly gathered around in an attempt to prevent any damages but a violet light filled the room and red eyes peered from the darkness.

None could speak, none could move... They were entrapped... entrapped in a world foreign to them- a world of pure torture.

It is hell itself as their perception slowed down... And death claimed the already unresponsive mages.

With the buildings destroyed, only a portion of the ritual markings were left and the end of the Uchiha house was marked by death as no corner of the compound was untainted with blood and only one man has left to paint the moon red with the blood of the entire family.

And two words echoed: the call of death and the beacon of massacre- "Mangekyou Sharingan!", Let's Bathe in rich red blood- it has begun!

-o-o-o-

"Sasuke-sama! Class is over, you should go home." His teacher smiled warmly at him. "Your parents could get worried, you know."

"Hai Iruka-sensei. I just have to collect my scrolls." A twelve-year old boy replied, smiling happily at his teacher.

"Okay then. I'm leaving. See you tomorrow!"

"Hai, sensei."

Sasuke von Uchiha smiled to himself as he collected his spell scrolls. He had successfully converted his entire chakra pathways to a magical circuit and mastered the master level scrolls. He may yet be able to catch up to his brother.

As he finished cleaning up the area, and placed his materials on a sealing scroll, the jutsu already starting to fail due to the loss of his chakra control.

He made his way back to their castle but as soon as one of his foot stepped through the gate, his senses were flooded with a strong scent, his body wrapped in a warping energy that left him disoriented.

His heightened sense of smell caught scent of blood- something that does not means well. He quickened his pace, ignoring the light-headedness that's accompanied by a heavy feeling- it feels like the gravity has just turned into a vacuum, sucking him into the ground.

But he is worried at the moment and his family's safety drove him to ignore that feeling. However, as he entered the main house, he was greeted by dead bodies- bodies of his parents and the members of the family council.

Tears flew from his eyes and rushed to his father's fallen figure, hoping that they are merely sleeping, thought he knew it in his heart that it's useless in deluding himself. Mustering up his courage, he gathered up his energies and create a few magic circles around him, creating a fire barrier.

"Who could have done this? Whoever you are, show yourself!"

And as if an answer to his question, a dark figure shifted and red eyes stared at him.

"Hello, little brother. How was school?" The cold uncaring voice masked with concern entered his ears and suddenly, anger flared up within him and charged at his brother.

"What happened here nii-san? Is this your doing?"

But his brother is obviously stronger and got a good grip on his arm.

"My, my, my little brother. Whatever reasons led you to suspect me?"

"How come you're the only one alive! And that dagger on father's chest, isn't it yours?"

The man who was his brother just laughed.

"Alright Sasuke, you got me. However, I am only doing it for your own well-being..."

"Liar!"

"Of course not. You see, sooner or later, father will discover that since I have exceeded the levels of magic circuit, I can no longer be a master. He will sooner discover that I have become a half servant. When I consumed the mangekyou jewel that father gave me, I have become a half servant half master. Believe me or not but if he will know, then I cannot guarantee your safety."

"You're lying nii-san!" Sasuke shook his head as he prepare for another spell. His brother just sighed and before Sasuke could respond, Itachi pinned him against a wall and stared at his eyes.

"Sasuke, I killed the family because I was bored. Can't you see?" His concerned look was replaced with a malicious smile. "This artwork of blood is truly fascinating. The music that their screams made is better than any opera ever performed. Especially mom, her high-pitched screams are higher than any soprano performers I have ever heard. It simply is an elating experience."

"You! I won't forgive you for this!"

Itachi merely smirked and stabbed Sasuke on his left shoulder with his dagger.

"If you really want to avenge the family, run and cling to life. Live in the most unsightly way. The world is harsh and your role is important. Sleep well little brother."

Sasuke could have sworn Itachi smiled at him but a searing pain on his left shoulder, near the neck distracted him and his vision dimmed, the last he ever heard is a chant and his brother's fading footsteps.

"May he help you recover, Sasuke..."

_Tsuzuku_


End file.
